Better Than Edward
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: Curiousness: Sasuke wonders who the person Sakura keeps talking about. Jealousy: Sasuke hated the fact that this 'Edward' guy is so perfect. Love: Why would you fall in love with someone who sparkles?


**Quick oneshot I came up with, so not very detailed or long...I guess it could've been longer, but I'll rewrite it if I ever get the chance and if you guys want me to.**

**Prompt: Twilight. Yes, Twilight. I'm sorry this is another twilight related fic, but once I've been inspired, I tend to forget other things and just get it done. :)**

XxXx

XxXx

XxXx

**

* * *

**

"Give up, teme," Naruto growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Not a chance," Sasuke breathed out, exhausted from the training. He looked straight across at the blond who was also tired.

"You're out of chakra."

"Hn, so are you."

Suddenly, the blond gave a chuckle, eyes wandering around the fields. "Give up or I'll send the fangirls after you," he said, taking advantage of the male who was shirtless.

Sasuke flinched momentarily. "Letting a few girls finish the work for – "

Before he had finished, Naruto had already yelled out, "SASUKE'S SHIRTLESS!"

Expecting a herd of rabid girls (and...a _few_ boys) running over and tackling, the Uchiha turned in all directions, yet kept his pride and prevented himself from cowering in fear. However, there was nothing but dead silence.

"......Uh, Sasuke's naked?!" Naruto yelled out again, yet received nothing he was waiting for.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered cooly, digging his hands into his pockets. "It's about time they stopped."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, maybe they realized you're not exactly the prince charming they've been hoping for," he said while exhaling; he gave a wide grin in the process.

The two picked up their belongings, stopping their day of training and left the fields.

"I wonder which guy replaced you," Naruto muttered before turning to the direction of the ramen stand.

**XxXx**

**XxXx  
**

**Better than Edward**

**XxXx**

**XxXx**

"Sakura!" Ino called, resulting with a rosette putting her chopsticks down and turning – she was at the ramen stand with her team.

The kunoichi grinned, hopping off her stool and running over to the blond girl and causing the males of her team to glance over at them questioningly.

"So?" Sakura yelled rather excitedly.

"Last night was probably _the_ best night of my life! Thank you _so_ much for introducing me to _Edward Cullen_," Ino breathed out the last part excitedly. "I was up all night!"

"Me too!" Sakura squealed out, blushing at the thought.

On the side, Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto quickly slurped up the last strands of noodles from his bowl before he spoke. "Hey, teme! Who's this Edward?" He whispered.

Sasuke shrugged, keeping his sights on the hyper girl that stood a few feet away from him. The last time he had saw her that excited was......

"Dobe, when was the last time you saw Sakura _this_ happy?" Sasuke muttered curiously.

Naruto thought for a moment, going over his memories. "I think it was when she was still a part of your fan club....I _knew_ it! Someone did replace you!" Naruto jumped up from his seat, pointing and laughing at his friend.

The charcoal haired man didn't say anything to respond, but he didn't do anything either. He remained sitting on his seat and looking back at Sakura and her friend, cooing the name '_Edward_' over and over again.

"Sasuke."

Despite not wanting to show it, Sasuke actually didn't like the fact that Sakura was seeing another guy.

"Sasuke."

He clenched his fists in anger.

"Teme!"

"What?!" The Uchiha snapped through clenched teeth.

He kept his hands over his mouth, but the blond couldn't help but snicker. "You're not _jealous_ are you?" He exaggerated the word, angering the man next to him even more.

"Hn, no," he replied calmly. "What's there to be jealous of?"

Even though he didn't want an answer, Sasuke knew that Naruto wasn't smart enough to remain quiet. "We should ask that!" Naruto happily suggested, facing towards Sakura who had just sat back down. "Hey, Sakura! Who's this Edward guy?"

Even though the two were waiting for an answer given through _speech_, all they got were a few sighs, hands clapped together with a giddy giggle and a red faced girl. Finally, Sakura turned over to them and managed to speak through all her blushes and squeals. "He is _the_ hottest person _ever – _wait, not hot, he's _beautiful_! Godlike features, a stunning smile! Oh, and perfect pale skin, irresistible voice....and he's just so!"

Sasuke and Naruto blinked a few times, waiting for the bubbly girl to finish.

"So...." Naruto murmured.

Sakura gave a long wooing sigh. "I don't know...he's _too_ wonderful to describe!" She looked up at the sky, possibly imagining said person in a voluptuous fantasy. "Anyway, I gotta go to work. See you guys later," Sakura said, waving to them.

As Sasuke stayed silent, Naruto scratched his head in wonder. "Hey, all those things that she said to describe Edward...isn't that what girls used to say about you, teme?"

"Hn, whatever. I'm leaving," Sasuke muttered, getting up and leaving the blond behind.

XxXx

Naruto knocked onto the main gates of the Uchiha home. "Hey, Sasuke," he said after the Uchiha opened the gates. "I was just coming home from Ichiraku's with Hinata when I noticed your lights were still on."

"...And?"

"Oh, I just wanted to stop by. What's up?" The blond chuckled, inviting himself into Sasuke's home.

"Urgh," he growled. "Would you happen to know where Cullen lives?"

Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

"I'm planning to kill him in his sleep. Stop Sakura from being distracted from training and work."

Amused, Naruto sat down on the couch. "Damn, teme. I never knew you liked her _this_ much. You know, she'll only dislike you more if you're arrested for murder. Anyway, according to Hinata, Edward's like...indestructible or whatever. You'll have to tear him to shreds and burn his remains or something...." He scratched his head, trying to remember what exactly the shy girl had told him.

"Doesn't matter. Works well with my advantage if he needs to be burnt," Sasuke said, but added, "and I don't like Sakura!"

XxXx

"Ohayo, Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out, coming towards him the following morning – the team was meeting each other at the fields and as usual, only Sakura and Sasuke had arrived on time.

"Hn," he greeted back, yawning.

Jade eyes stared at him. "Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke shook his head, not saying anything about staying up all night trying to figure out Edward's location so he could kick the freak's ass. "Did you?"

"I didn't sleep at all!" Sakura exclaimed. "I was up all night again with Edward!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Of course he was with Sakura, why didn't I think of that?" He quietly muttered to himself.

"What's that?" Sakura peaked her head to the side so she could see his face.

The Uchiha mutely shook his head, turning away in embarrassment. Before the cotton candy haired girl could respond, Sasuke's head jerked back so he could face her.

"Why the hell is Edward suddenly so great?!"

Sakura blinked a few times, unsure of what to say.

"Sakura, I'm the palest man in the village! I'm not sure if my features are _God like_, but they're better than most of the men!" Sasuke snapped.

The rosette was mute for a few minutes, trying to hear Sasuke's words in her head clearly and making sure that what he said....was what he meant.

"Oh, but he sparkles in the sun!" She finally added.

Breathing out in a long sigh, Sasuke raised his brow in question. "Sakura, why are you interested in a man who freaking _shines_ in daylight?"

"He's strong. And fast." Sakura replied through giggles.

Clenching his fists, Sasuke yelled back, "I can probably kick his ass! And how fast can he be compared to me?!" Sasuke was too mad to say anything else – and obviously too jealous – but by the time he looked back at Sakura, her reaction startled him.

".......Are you _laughing_?!" He noticed the girl standing next to him couldn't contain herself and clutched onto her stomach for support – she was laughing _way_ too hard.

"Sasuke....." She tried to stop herself from laughing any harder. "You're jealous? You're really jealous of Edward!" She fell to her knees and continued to laugh loudly.

"....Aa, so what if I am?" Sasuke (somewhat proudly) said.

Sakura finally stood back up. "Sasuke, Edward's _fictional_. He's from a book!"

Sasuke stood there, not only embarrassed, but well, just plain embarrassed enough to hide his face from daylight and in clear view of anything that has a pulse. "What?!"

Sakura grinned widely. "Aw, Sasuke! That's probably the sweetest thing you've ever done for me – being jealous!"

Blushing, Sasuke didn't say anything and turned away.

Still smiling, the girl stopped giggling by cupping her hands over her mouth when she realized Naruto had just arrived.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto cheerfully greeted, waving at the two. "Yo, teme, are you feeling okay? You look a little...red."

Sasuke flinched for a moment. "Aa....." he muttered.

After Kakashi had shown up, the three students followed him to the fields, but Sakura slowed behind so that she was next to the still-three-shades-of-red Sasuke.

"Hey," she said quietly, grabbing onto his hand. "Don't worry, Sasuke. As long as Edward's fictional, I'll settle for the _next_ best thing."

**XxXx**

**XxXx  
**


End file.
